


Persistence

by LNZetsumei



Series: Floofy Wings [1]
Category: Hakuouki, OkiSai - Fandom, OkitaSoujixSaitoHajime
Genre: Feels in this, M/M, Yandere Okita perhaps?, i don't know what came over me, i warned you, this floofy wings series is mine, too au to be au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei





	Persistence

 

“Hajime-kun, I’m going out for a bit.”

 

Saito looked up from the book that he had been reading, blue hues caught Okita’s slight smirk when he saw the title of the book.

 

“Cooking book, Hajime-kun? You’re already good at that.”

 

“There is always room for improvement.” Hajime replied and closing the book after putting a bookmark, one that says ‘NOTICE ME’ and decorated with cat drawings; obviously handmade by Souji.

 

His eyes narrow the slightest bit at the sight of the swords that Okita was carrying. Souji noticed this and shrugged. “I just needed to get some practice up. I’m not going to kill someone.”

 

He knows Souji wouldn’t kill anyone, at least not if he have no reason to. But he trust that his husband wouldn’t do anything reckless like that… even if half of the time Souji is reckless to a fault and is quick to jump on anything that caught his interest. Just like a cat. “I did not say that I am suspecting you taking that out to commit murder. When will you return?”

 

“Before lunch, I think.” Souji grinned. “I’ll be at the usual place.”

 

Hajime nodded. “Be safe.”

 

~

 

One of Souji’s feline friends often sleeps by the windowsill in the kitchen area and woke up whenever it smells food but Hajime hadn’t seen it since this morning, perhaps the cat wandered off somewhere.

 

 They live in a small house at the countryside, a little far from the main village and there were no other houses nearby. But the both of them liked the silence and privacy that comes with it.

 

Okita really liked going into the forest just behind their house, the usual place that he would train is at a clearing near a crystal clear lake deeper into the forest.

 

It is a pretty place and often they will take a walk there and take naps… although that was Okita’s suggestions.

 

Saito glanced up at the clock, it is way past lunchtime and yet Souji still hadn’t return. He had been feeling a strange sensation too, as if something bad is going to happen and he was proven right when the cat that often sleep by their kitchen window shows up and meowed at him, dropping Okita’s handkerchief by Hajime’s feet.

 

Having been going through the forest countless of times, Hajime knows it well like the back of his hand. But during this moment, he could only focus on the fastest way to get to the lake. He knows Okita is there…

 

~

 

After what seemed to be hours of running when it had just been a short period of time. Saito could hear water flowing and the grip of his katana tightened as he sprint down the forest path.

 

The light at the end of the road were inviting and Hajime had to shade his eyes with his hand as he waited for his eyesight to adjust to the brightness of being under the sun. But when they did, the sight was something that he did not expect

 

Rings of steel tore the usually silent area.

 

On the other side of the lake stood Souji and two other men, Hajime couldn’t make out the other’s faces but Souji is staggering and each blow the two delivered sent him backwards. Souji blocked their attacks but they were too fast for him to counter.

 

“Listen up! Souji you can’t stay in this world forever! Look at what is happening to you!”

 

Okita’s smile did not waver, instead, he just laughed humorlessly. The man who had his spear pointed at him with a glare, tsked.

 

“I don’t think that there is anything wrong with me, Sano-san. On the contrary, it should be Hijikata-san that you’re supposed to be worried about. He looks like his head is about to explode.” Okita paused and grinned. “Then again, it wouldn’t be a bad thing if that did happen.”

 

Hijikata’s eyes narrowed. His voice as cold as steel as he spoke “We will cut you down if it is the only way to bring you back.”

 

“By all means, give it a try.” Okita taunts and once again the battle starts.

 

Bring him back… there’s no way in hell, or, heaven that he will want to go back. They threw him out in the first place and now they just want to bring him back? Like a dog?

 

Souji blocked Hijikata’s strike, steel against steel for a brief moment before Harada came up from his rear, typical.

 

Pushing Hijikata back, Souji’s katana collides with Harada’s spear. The force of it knocks them both back but having the advantage on range, the end of Harada’s spear knocks Okita’s sword right out of his grip.

 

From the corner of his eye, Hijikata is rushing toward him. He knows that if Hijikata says that he will cut him down, he will cut him down. There was not enough time for him to react, but time, for a split second, slowed down as he felt someone’s arms wrapped around himself, the sound of metal slicing into flesh could be heard and red liquid floats above a mass of indigo hair.

 

The both of them hits the maple leaves covered ground, before stopping near the edge of the lake with someone on top of Okita.

 

Opening his eyes, Okita sat up; arms around the person that saved him. His blood ran cold. “Ha…jime…?”

 

Both Hijikata and Harada seem to be in the same perturbed state, standing where they were, glancing similar looks toward each other. They never expected anyone to interfere, much less a human… But from the rise and fall of the wounded man’s chest, he is still alive. If anything, they can just erase the man’s memory once this is all over…

 

“I…” Okita’s hands were shaking, he gathered Hajime into his arms, and a bloody palm rests gently on Saito’s cheek. “Hajime..? Hajime please, wake up!”  
  
Saito’s breathing was shallow.  
  
“Are you happy now?” Okita’s voice was cold. “All I wanted was to live a happy and normal life… isn’t that better from wanting to live in chaos and bloodshed world?”  
  
“..You’re going against destiny, rules of the heavens and preventing Saito from living his real life and finding his real lover.” Hijikata replied, getting the blood off his katana in one smooth motion before sliding it into its scabbard.   
  
“All of this because I couldn’t let him go…? I wanted to be by his side… to be the one he loves, to be the one who loves him unconditionally!” Okita caressed Saito’s cheek with his thumb, swiping away stray strands of indigo bangs.  
  
“Souji… Hijikata-san doesn’t have a choice either, we were ordered to take you back.” Harada explained. “Saito will live if you come with us.”  
  
“And then what? They’re just going to throw me away again anyway. Its too late for me to come back there, surely you must know that once I step foot there. I’ll die. I’ll die a painful death and my memories will be taken away from me… that happened before… didn’t it? This place… I was supposed to die here earlier by Hijikata’s sword.”  
  
“?!” Hijikata stared at him, eyes hard and Harada visibly becomes uneasy. “So you know, or rather… ‘remembered’.”  
  
“Its no use… I fell for him all over again. That day when we first met, my memories returned. I killed someone that was supposed to be important to shape Hajime’s future: That drunken man, Hajime was supposed to be hit by that man’s sword and then he will stay at a doctor’s place to recover, he was supposed to grow up and falling in love with the doctor’s daughter… and living a happy life with her. But I can’t stand it… so I intervened… I killed that man… and Hajime never met the girl. I’m cruel, aren’t I? Even if… I will turn into a demon, even if my actions had me banned from entering heaven ever again, if it meant I can be with him… then let me be a demon.”  
  
…But Saito’s body was no longer warm, his heart no longer beat, eyes no longer see and he could only hear nothing.  
  
Still, Okita held onto him as it rained, Okita was too drained to cry , the clouds above pitied the  lovers. Okita waits for the inevitable. No question that he will die, Saito was an unforeseen element, he wasn’t supposed to be here; he wasn’t supposed to die.    
  
“Is that what your heart truly desires?”   
  
The scenery changed as a woman’s voice echoes, the raindrops no longer fall from the sky, the air was no longer cold, the sunshine shone down upon fields of cherry blossoms and sunflowers, striking red patches of red spider lilies and the sky was a striking blue color.  
  
“To go for such length for the one you love, to rob them off their own path just to fulfill yours.”  
  
“To go against destiny over and over again, to be thrown into the pits of hell in a never ending cycle until the sins were washed from you by the boiling fire. Just to see the one you love smile.” Another voice echoes. A male one this time as a soothing wind rushed past Okita. Hijikata and Harada were no longer there, the weight in Okita’s arms were no longer there.   
  
But the sadness in his heart still lingers, too heavy to be put into words, a wound that will never close.  
  
“Love is a complex thing: One can give but never receive, one can receive but never give.” The male voice spoke. “A love where one gives everything to be with their partner but at the cost of everyone around them suffering greatly. A love where one gives everything to be with their partner, but can never be happy. A love where the lovers and people around them loves happily ever after.”  
  
The voice of a women echoes after. “Going against destiny so boldly and so constantly. That you changed the path itself. Tell me, oh once child of light. Do you wish to be with that man forever? For this life and the ones to come. A love and sacrifices so great that it had summoned us.”  
  
“Forever…and the ones to come?” Okita couldn’t lift his head up, droplets of water hitting the primrose growing beneath him. He remembered the pain of heat burning his flesh, engulfed in a sea of fire. Everything was so clear in his memories, repeatedly thrown into fire for every mistake he had done, for every interference he had caused. Given new life yet still remembering the one he love. “I want to be with him…” He knows he is being selfish but his heart doesn’t have any room for anyone else nor does it have room to be able to support him if Saito were to ever ‘live happily ever after’ with anyone else.  
  
“So be it, once child of light, I hereby sever your ties of the worlds above.” Just as the male finished, an intense pain radiates around Okita’s neck, chest and wrists and the woman spoke again soon after.  
  
“And I bestow upon you, and your now fated partner: A seal of lover, a seal of promise and a seal of forever. Remember your words. For this shall be a punishment and a blessing.”   
  
The sky becomes dark once again, no trace of the world before remained as the bright colors of the landscape dimmed, stripped off its color and were replaced with inky black void.  
  
…  
  
“Souji?”  
  
A voice calls upon his name and Okita opened his eyes, the birds were chirping, sunlight spills from the window and into the room he is in. The white ceiling were unfocused by him for a while, until someone familiar sweeps into his vision. A worried expression on their face but then his vision blurred again.  
  
“Souji?” Hajime called again, wiping a tear from the corner of Okita’s eyes with his thumb.  
  
Through the blur, Souji could see something glowing around Saito’s neck, so he reached up, a confused Saito took his hand, there was a glow of golden color around Okita’s wrists, but it was clear Saito doesn’t notice it and asks if Okita was okay.   
  
“I dreamed of a world where you weren’t there…” Okita answered.  
  
“It’s just a dream… I am here, this is real.” Saito allowed himself to be pulled down into an embrace.  
  
*  
  
After Okita calmed down, he asks what happened, Saito explained that Okita was late for lunch and one of the cats Okita always played with brought him his handkerchief so Saito went to check the area around the lake that they often hung around in and saw Okita unconscious on the ground, so he brought him back.  
  
The glow around Saito’s neck and wrists had disappeared along with his own.  
  
‘A seal of lover, a seal of promise and a seal of forever…’  
  
“Are you sure you did not hit your head on anything?” Saito asks, wondering why Okita was looking so deep in his thoughts, yet looked so lost.  
  
“Ne, Hajime-kun… what kind of thing that you won’t forgive me for doing?”  
  
Saito looked at him quizzically, as much as his still stoic expression allowed him. “What do you mean?”  
  
“…” Okita shook his head and pulled his husband into another embrace. “It’s nothing…”   
  
_‘You’re living right now and that’s all that matter. I won’t let you go…’_


End file.
